searching
by charles.oakes.378
Summary: viXjinx jinx leaves after a messed up job, cna vi get her back? (not very good summery, but :P)


Lilian stalked down the alley as she ran over the plan in her head. Get in the bank, wait for the explosion, and get the gold.

kneeling in front of the door, she inserted the picklock, finding the tumblers she quickly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. walking down the corridor to the vault she looked for door VI. once she found it she waited in the dark for the signal.

BOOM...BOOM BOOM BOOM 'ah shit, Jinx, we agreed on ONE explosion... well I guess that its more of a distraction' Lilian pulled out her burlap sack and opened the door, but standing there instead of the gold was a woman in a short purple skirt with the barrel of a massive sniper pointed right at her chest. diving behind the door frame before the gun could go off, Lilian got up in record time and was half way down the hall way before the woman could get a shot lined up again.

'Halt! in the name of the law!' the woman declared

not bothering to answer Lilian stormed down the hallway and around a corner straight into a dead end looking around,to her left she saw a door, opening the door she started to run but ran into the back of her partner, knocking them both over, getting up then helping jinx up Lilian tried to spit out a greeting.

'ugh, oh hey, we have a problem... the sheriff was in the gold room and I dont know where she went' shyly Lilian tried not to look Jinx in the eyes

'oh thats ok, fat-hands, we caused MAYHEM AHAHAHAH' the wild tone in Jinxes voice made Lilian worry for her bestfriend

'Jinx, we have to go now! she was right behind us! now is not the time to admire the violence' Lilian pleaded with her partner for another minute, trying to get her to blow up the wall so they could get out

BANG! suddenly all mirth left Jinxs eyes, Lilian could tell that something was seriously was lloking at her chest, fallowing her gaze down to Lilians chest, she saw that she had a head of a shell sticking out of her chest. before she could blink Jinx had Pow-Pow out and had killed the cop standing outside the room with a rifle. falling on her knees, Lilian clutch at her chest trying in vein to stop the flow of blood. fall in to her back Lilian's last feeling was being picked up before she passed out.

Waking up in the hospital with a start, Lilian looked around her room, sitting on her bedside table was a bullet and engraved on it was the word 'Mayhem'. suddenly feeling dizzy, Lilian closed her eyes and waited for the nausea to pass.

after a minute she heard the window open and when she opened her eyes she found that Jinx was sitting there. though glad to see her, Lilian still felt something off.

'so fat-hands, feeling better?' Jinx taunted

'yeah, but...how?' she whispered, bringing her hand up to her chest searching for the wound that ought to be there

'I carried you silly! they took the round out, but the damage is irreversable, so they contacted Hiemerdinger and he whipped you up sheild, so when you're ever in danger it will protect you from the brunt of it.'

'oh...' was all Lilian could get out. she was stunned that Jinx would do something for anyone, let alone her

'what now? where do we go from here?' Lilian knew that they needed to lay low but that really wasn't jinxes forte

'well you lay low, and I leave!...duhr' Jinx explained without a hint of remorse

'b-but why would you leave?! I need you here...with me!' Lilian pleaded with more desperation then she thought a person could muster. getting up, she tried to cross the room to stop Jinx but she was too late, she had already launched away. closing the window, Lilian stood and stared as Jinxes rocket flew away from the room.

stumbling back into her bed, she layed and cried for hours until the sheriff walked in.

'whipe your eyes, I've finally found you.' the sheriff stated.

sitting up,dryed her eyes with a tissue from the box beside her bed, Lilian's only thought was 'oh, shit!'

'you tried to rob the piltover city bank, you and your partner also destroyed most of the piltover college... and you let the blue haired one get away... gods help you when I take you in... but I can offer a way out' the sheriff ran over the list of what the two of them had done to the city... or tried to atleast

'and w-what would t-that be sheriff?' Lilian stuttered out

'you can help catch your partner, and I'll clear all charges. you'd be my partner of course, watching my back and what-not' the sheriff didn't want to offer this little deal but as she had been on the case of these two for the last year or so, she wasn't about to let this oppertunity slip away.

'and i-if I dont?' Lilian was going to take the deal, but like all good criminals she wanted to evaluate her options.

'you'd go to pirson, get tried then off to either death row, or locked up with no chance for parole' the sheriff didnt really know what would happen to the girl, but she did know that it wouldn't be good.

'alright sheriff, I'll take you're little bargain, but im rubbish with a gun, but, im good at boxing.' Lilian didn't know how she was going to help with there operation but if it meant staying out of the cells then she would do anything... besides she didn't know what else to do. her friend, the only person that meant something to her was gone so why not try to get her back?

'good, but you'll forgive me if I dont trust you, being a criminal and all, oh and before I forget my name is Caitlyn.' the tall brunette said over her should as she walked out of the room to make arrangements with the mayor for the girl.


End file.
